Dimension hopping for dummies
by Horrorfana
Summary: Sequel to Trapped in Marvel. Elena finds her new look on life has left her alone. The good guys want her dead, while the bad guys want her on their side. With no where to turn, where will she go? And why are strange things happening? Impossible things?
1. Chapter 1

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Chance sighs and closes her book before looking over at Jervis seated beside her on the couch within the rec room at Arkham. He is smiling calmly and Chance purses her lips before answering.

"Hatter? You know, you creep me out sometimes. I'm not being disrespectful, just honest. I know that no matter what I do, you won't leave me alone until I'm either Alice, a puppet, or worse. And honestly, I'm not sure which options best. But what sends chills down my spine...I have absolutly no idea how...well, you know, with it, you actually are. You give off these calm vibes yet... I guess thats why everyone underestimates you... Half the time I'm not sure if your the most suited for this place out of everybody, and other times I wonder what really goes on in that head of yours. Whats so special about me? Shouldn't you have carded me by now or something?

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Chance sets her book on her lap before answering. "Easy. Both drove man to madness. Although that may be just me, seeing as I favor Poe to Carrol."

Hatter and Chance sit in silence for a moment before he speaks up. "I do believe I may be quite mad, but aren't we all? Who decides what is the differance between mad and sane? Since none have the capacity to truely judge, are they not one in the same? Madness is not necessarily a hindrance, but could be utilized to ones advantage. No one has the ability to truely judge anothers mind, because of this, most make assumtions based on what is seen before them. You, my dear Alice, are open, and accepting both of Wonderland and what lies on the other side of the looking glass. You don't allow the grandness and beauty of Wonderland to overwelm and consume you. It is a quality that only those who truely belong within, can possess. Most never see Wonderland, but they are not worthy. Alice, you've had so many imposters, none were fit to catch a glimpse."

"I've told you dozens of times that I'm not Alice."

Jervis smiles warmly. "I am very aware that you have simply forgotten your home. However, I do hope you recall your memories next time you come to stay, because once I have you, I will not let you leave. I'd rather an empty shell than nothing at all."

He stands and Chance watches him anxiously, wary of his warning. Jervis stands in front of her and reaches out to gently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. His hand lingers and Chance responds.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Is it safe to assume that next time our paths cross, outside of this place, it will happen sooner rather than later?"

Jervis pulls away his hand. "Indeed it is. I do hope you carefully consider your decision."

"I will... I have a question."

"Go on."

"What did you do to Harriet for trying to beat me up?"

"She was involved with an...accident involving a battle with herself. By the time tea was finished, I decided she had endured enough broken bones by her own hand and ordered her to stop. She hasn't spoken an ill word of you since."

Jervis picks up Chances book from her lap and examines the cover. "It would do you best to become more familiar with Carrol."

He walks over to the bookcase and returns the book before picking up another. He walks over to the security guard watching over the room. Chance watches in curiousity as Jervis discretely slips a card behind the guards ear. He then tells the guard something before handing him the book and allowing the guard to escort him out of the room. A few minutes later the guard returns and walks over to Chance, no longer holding the book. Chance raises an eyebrow at the guard.

"What now?"

"Its time for you to go back to your room."

Chance rolls her eyes before standing and following the guard out of the room. Once back in her cell, Chance sees the book laying on her bed.

Alices adventures in Wonderland.

...

"Thompson, therapy time. You know the drill."

Chance rolls her eyes and walks over to the wall beside her bed. She puts her hands flat against it as she hears the door to her cell being opened. She lets them go thru the usual procedures before they roughly strap her into a strait jacket. One guard pulls her out of the cell while the other guard follows closely behind. As they exit her cell, Chance hears the oh so familiar voice of the man in the cell next to hers.

"I am not unbroken, and I am not in. What am I?"

Chance looks back to catch a glimpse of Nigmas smug expression. She smirks. "Breakout. Is it me, or are these riddles getting easier every day?"

Nigmas face drops before smiling sinisterly. "I'll be sure to properly challenge your mind from now on."

Chance gulps.

Note to self: Learn when to shut up.

Chance looks ahead as the guards drag her past the various cells. When they come to a stop at the elevator, Chance looks over at Cranes cell to her left. He looks up from his book and locks eyes with Chance.

"Michelle."

"Dr Crane."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"I can't complain." The elevator opens. "We will talk later."

"Yes sir."

...

"So, how was your night Michelle?"

"Miserable."

Dr Carver raises an eyebrow at Chance. "Why is that?"

Chance shifts in her seat as best as she can due to the constricting strait jacket. "Hatter managed to get a chip on a guard yesterday, and I can't help but find that discomforting."

"Nonsense. All the guards were acounted for last night. I'm sure someone would've noticed..."

Chance interupts. "Yes. That person was me. I still don't understand these annoying rec room rules..."

"Mr Tetch was transfered to level three."

"Are you going to tell me something new, or just be useless?"

"Level three patients share free time with others they may not...agree with. Its to teach everyone to act more socially appropriate."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "So you put me in a room with the guy who wants to do horrible things to my mind and body, and think its a good idea? Next you'll be giving Edward a labtop and alone time."

Carver's smile doesn't falter. "It was Dr Arkham's idea."

Chance smiles sarcastically. "Oh yes, because hes full of great ideas."

"We're off subject. Tomorrow you'll be sharing your free time with Mr Nigma. That was his idea. He requested it and had a stable arguement, so tomorrow when you are escorted from your cell, he will be as well."

"Since when do you take advice from patients? Isn't that...oh I don't know...illegal or something?"

"Mr Nigma has shown himself to be a rather possitive influence in your behavior and treatment."

Chance sighs in defeat. "Okay. Fine. I'll see him tomorrow then."

...

"Well, Mr Mathews, we would like to thank you for your generous contrabution in the pursuit of science."

Mathews shifts as best as he can, strapped to a medical table in the basement of Arkham Asylum. He nervously purses his lips as he watches Crane standing over him while Chance gets supplies ready.

"Whatever man, as long as I don't have to rot in this hell hole. Can't do myself cuz...ya know religion and stuff."

Crane nods in understanding, the grin of excitement never leaving his face. "I understand your dilema and I am grateful that you didn't decide to waste this on...messier inmates."

Chance pushes a metal tray over and stands beside Crane. "We're good to go."

"Excellent. Chance, hand me the..."

Mathews interupts. "Wait!"

Crane looks back at the man strapped to the table. "What is it?"

Mathews gulps. "Ma...maybe I...should...think this over some more..."

Crane shakes his head with an expression of indifference. "You don't understand. The moment you came to me, pleading for a cowards way out, you became mine. I'm sorry Mr Mathews, but your life is no longer in your hands." Mathews pales. He struggles to find his words but is frozen with fear. Crane continues. "Now, I believe your file stated that you have an extreme phobia of snakes. Chance?"

Chance smiles and brings the tray beside the table. On it is several filled syringes and a box covered with a white cloth. She pulls off the cloth to reveal a small tank filled with snakes. Mathews begins to tremble and Chance hands Crane one of the syringes. While he examines the syringe, Chance gently cleans off a spot on Mathews arm with an alchol pad. She steps away and Crane positions the syringe over Mathews arm.

"You should be grateful. Heart attacks are one of the more peaceful ways to go."

Mathews perks up. "Really?"

Crane chuckles. "Heavens no. The period between the attack and death is far greater than other means of demise." Crane injects Mathews as he watches his face drop in horror.

...

"Up Thompson!"

Chance sighs and stands up from where she was sitting on her bed. She goes over to the wall with her hands on the wall and waits patiently. The guards waste no time in putting her in a strait jacket. As they lead her out of her cell, Chance hears three guards opening the cell beside her.

"Nigma, you know the drill."

Chance reaches the rec room a few minutes before Nigma. She sits on the couch and waits patiently for him to arrive. Once he is led into the room, the guards roughly remove Nigmas strait jacket. The guards slam the door closed and wait outside, none wanting to stick around and keep watch. Nigma sits down beside Chance on the couch.

"Good morning Michelle."

"Morning Edward. I'd say its good to see you, but I don't feel like lying."

"Am I the worst company? Or are you merely annoyed at our forced situation?"

Chance glares at Nigma. "You have no idea what kind of hell I had to pay, just to earn Dr Crane's trust back."

"If you had chosen me, you wouldn't have had to suffer by the one you love."

"I know. But I still love Dr Crane."

Nigma sighs. "I suspected as much. I have chosen to move on from the incident, as it appears you have."

"Okay...so what do you want to talk about?"

Nigma pauses upon noticing another girl has seemingly appeared on the couch beside Chance. He raises an eyebrow. Upon noticing this, Chance follows his gaze and looks behind her at the mysterious girl.

Chance notes the girls out of place clothing and speaks up. "Who are you?"

The girl smiles. "Elena. And you're Michelle. Man, we really do look alike."

Nigma nods thoughtfully. "Minor facial differences."

Chance looks at the girl in curiosity. "So who the heck are you and why do you look like me?"

Elena shrugs. "When I found out about you, I just had to meet you face to face. I have so many questions...can we talk alone?"

Nigma pushes himself from the couch and walks across the room to the chess board. Chance turns to Elena. "So what do you want to know?"

Elena turns to fully face Chance. "What's it like working for Crane?"

"Great. We get along, he cured me. I was pathetic before I met him. Now I have purpose. I have given him everything."

"Everything?"

Chance nods with a serious expression. "My life is his, as is everything it entails."

Elena frowns. "Well that's...depressing."

Elena stands from her seat. "I'm gonna go, so good luck with Arkham and Crane. It was nice meeting you."

Elena vanishes in thin air, leaving Chance questioning her sanity.

...

A/N: I'm back! Also, in case you're wondering, Chance is from my fear trilogy.

Next time...life after Kate...


	2. Chapter 2

Elena casually strolls up to the door to Director Fury's office. She smiles sweetly as she knocks against the door. After a moment, Fury opens the door looking somewhat annoyed.

"Who are you and who gave you clearance to...?"

Elena takes a step forward. "I heard you were looking for me, so I decided to save you some time." Elena holds out her hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Elena."

Fury looks at Elena in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that you just marched past security to turn yourself in?"

Elena retracts her hand and raises an eyebrow. "I haven't done anything wrong. And FYI, I didn't march, I skipped security altogether."

"The cameras will see everything we say. Security will find you."

As if on cue, the entire floor floods with security aiming their guns at Elena. She presses her lips together and nods once. "That would be security."

A man behind her bashes his gun against the back of Elena's head, knocking her unconscious.

...

Elena sighs and glances down at the strait jacket secured around her body. She looks back up at the red haired woman seated across from her in the interrogation room.

"Really? It's useless you know."

The woman smiled slightly. "It makes them feel better."

Elena shrugs and leans back in her seat. "Whatever. Look, I just wanted a civilized conversation about the mistreatment of my sister. I'm not a criminal."

"Your abilities could end the hunger crisis among other worldwide issues. You could end wars..."

Elena narrows her eyes. "It was never about hunger. It was war. It was about freakin war. Let me guess...you win...with me as the gun. Am I close?"

"War is not a priority..."

"Don't lie. I pulled it from Fury's head. Twenty seconds ago. Man, I'm getting good at that. You want me on your side. They want me as a spy so I can be buddies with baddies and help you cheat."

"You've developed a way to pull information from someone's mind."

Elena nods. "It's hard. It works better when I'm pissed...like now. I go into overdrive anytime I lose control of my...you don't need to know. I've told you enough. I want to talk about something else. Why did you treat my sister like a criminal?"

"She was withholding information concerning..."

Elena cuts Natasha off and leans forward. "Nat, I like you. Tell me who had the brilliant idea to torture my sister for information."

Natasha narrows her eyes. "She ran with Loki. We didn't lay a hand on her."

Elena snaps back, the mark on her neck glowing blue faintly. "But some asshole ordered it!" Elena takes a deep breath and her mark stops glowing. "Forget it. You're a superspy, you'll never tell me anything."

Elena teleports Natasha into Clint Barton's apartment. She then focuses for a moment and a man appears in the seat Natasha previously occupied.

"So you ordered my little sister to be tortured. If she hadn't been rescued, she'd have been traumatized."

The man raises an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

Elena makes the strait jacket vanish before she leans across the table to whisper in the mans ear. "Nothing painful."

The man breathes a sigh of relief and Elena adds. "Your hand."

The man glances down at his right hand to see it halfway melted onto the table. He instantly screams bloody murder and the melting stops, but the damage is done. The tops of his bones exposed.

Elena pecks him on the cheek before teleporting herself back to her apartment.

...

Elena casually flips the page of her newest comic. She smirks at the page before sighing in frustration.

"Seriously? He's been playing you for months and you're just now suspecting Loki is evil? Are you idiots or something?"

Elena takes a bite of her apple before turning the page. Across the room Loki appears with a smirk.

"Admiring my work?"

Elena makes the comic vanish before turning to Loki. "Technically it never happened here. Besides, what's wrong with reading comics? Just because the characters have tried to kill me doesn't mean I'm gonna stop reading it." She pauses thoughtfully. "Why is it that when I tried to be normal, everyone was out to get me, but now that I'm not trying, nothing exciting ever happens?"

Elena falls back into her seat with a huff. "I miss Kate."

"As I recall..."

Elena narrows her eyes. "Don't even think about finishing that." Elena relaxes after a moment and continues. "I always thought that I was better off alone, because those around me only caused me pain. I sought out solitude and silence. I thought I was happy. I was wrong. There's a big difference between shame and avoidance. Boredom and me just don't mix."

"How so?"

Elena smirks slightly and shakes her head. "When I was little, I used to cut dolls hair and eat bagels when I was bored... I was a strange kid. Now... Just yesterday, I was sitting here, alone, reading a book. When I finished rereading said book, I couldn't help but think about Kate. Whenever we got bored, I may have come up with the ideas, but she was there to help bring them to life." Elena frowns. "Then I remembered why I sent her home. How many people tried to get to me through her."

She smiles. "You weren't on the forefront of my mind...thankfully. For some reason, SHIELD was. So I did what any bored, sad, and angry person would do in my position."

"What, if I may ask, is that?"

"I melted a guys hand. Okay, maybe I go a little extreme from time to time, but this...power is stressful. Everything is amped up by five. And the worst part is that I'm not sure what's the power, and what is from me trying to stay calm all the time. Lately, every little annoyance gets the thing glowing. I now have a great appreaciation for Dr. Banner."

...

A/N: Working on chapter four. On a side note, if you haven't read Escape from Gotham or Trapped in Marvel, I suggest you do. The last story could be read on its own but this one might make you go wtf a few times. Things will pick up, I promise.

Next time...an old acquaintance...


	3. Chapter 3

Chris takes a deep breath as he completes the level. The feminine AI speaks up, much to his annoyance.

"Your vitals show you are distressed. The past month of testing must be wearing on your mental health. If you want to be released, all you have to do is say so."

Chris narrows his eyes at the ceiling.

"Well then, onto the next test. Please exit within fifteen seconds to avoid 'encouragement'."

Chris sighs before pushing himself from the wall and walking to the exit. Although the neurotoxin wouldn't kill him, he had learned from past experience that without his mark, it would feel like setting his lungs on fire for five minutes, before his body would learn to adjust. Unfortunately, through those same past experiences, Glados had also learned what his body could and couldn't handle. Neurotoxin being one of those things, as well as stray bullets. Chris could only hope that the AI hadn't figured out that he couldn't die.

As Chris steps into the elevator, portal gun in hand, he glances at his supposed 'replacement' left arm, for data (of course). At first glance it seems to be nothing but a bunch of wires and other technological items. But Chris knows. He knows more than he's shown the computer. He's been studying his arm. And Chris has to admit, it's a marvel to behold. He figures in a few more weeks, he'll be ready. Chris smiles sinisterly as the elevator rises.

...

Elena absently stares out the window as she takes another bite of her bacon cheeseburger. She shakes her head to herself.

"This is just sad. I'm a nineteen year old, alone, eating at Wendy's on a Friday night. With no plans for the weekend."

"Tell me about it."

Elena turns to face a blonde haired girl in a frog tshirt. The girl smiles and holds out her hand. "Amanda, my friends abandoned me two weeks ago, what's your excuse?"

Elena smirks. "I'm Elena, everyone's out to get me, and no, I'm not paranoid."

Amanda shrugs. "Its cool. I don't care."

"Why did your friends dump you?"

Amanda shakes her head and pops a fry into her mouth. "They said I was too weird."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Why would they say that?"

"Because I wish I was a frog."

Elena finds herself at a momentary loss for words. "Well...I've never heard that before."

Amanda smiles. "Not the whole bug thing, that's gross. But...I just love everything about them, how they look, how they sound, how they smell...ahh. They are the coolest things ever."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "You live in a city filled with superheroes, and you think frogs are more impressive?"

Amanda nods. "Yep."

Elena smiles. "Okay then."

Elena pulls her phone out of her pocket and glances at the screen. "I need to get home, my show's about to start." She stands from her seat and begins to collect her things.

Amanda frowns. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you around."

Elena absently nods. "Sure."

...

Elena hums to herself as she walks down the sidewalk. The occasional passerby giving her a look of disbelief, most likely due to her simple outfit of a purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. Which would normally be fine, but due to it being mid December, it raises a few eyebrows.

She shrugs to herself, unaffected by the cold, a recent discovery of her power. Elena lets out a deep breath and narrows her eyes when it doesn't appear in the air. After a pause, she continues walking until she reaches the store she was looking for.

Smiling, Elena pulls the door open and steps inside.

...

Elena ponders the racks of clothes, wondering just who she has to shop for, with Kate gone. After a few minutes Elena finds herself unable to think of anything and decides to leave.

On her way out, Elena accidentally bumps into someone. She instantly begins to apologize and so does the other girl. When Elena looks up, she is taken aback, and so is the other girl. The girl speaks up first.

"Wendy's girl!"

Elena smiles awkwardly. "Amanda. What are the odds...?"

"I know, right?! All of New York! It's great to see you!"

Elena nods. "You too. So...I need to get going..."

Amanda nods. "Cool. I'll see...aren't you freezing?!"

Elena mentally swears. "Nah, I've always been a little cold blooded."

"Then you'd like the heat. If you like cold, you'd be...screw it. You get the point. Let me buy you some cocoa. You like Starbucks...right?"

Elena smiles slightly. "I love their peppermint hot chocolate. Sure, why not?"

...

As she sips her hot chocolate, Elena looks around the empty coffee shop.

"...so then floppy got eaten by my neighbors cat. Long story short, my neighbor is out pet shopping now...are you even listening?"

Elena looks over at Amanda and forces a small smile. "Of course...I should get going, it's pretty late."

Elena stands but Amanda reaches out and grabs her arm. "I could sneak you into a club. There's this cool place a few blocks away..."

"No thanks. I need to go." Elena pulls away, gathers her stuff, then exits the coffee shop, ignoring the glare from Amanda.

...

Next time...on Christmas Eve I found...


	4. Chapter 4

The Christmas lights are reflect in the glass ornaments hanging on the Christmas tree in the corner of Elena's apartment. She hums to herself as she carefully places a wrapped Christmas present under the tree. The present is for her sister, because Elena figures if her family isn't there physically, they can be there figuratively instead.

She then walks back over to the couch and sits down to watch the grinch special on tv as she tries to do every Christmas Eve. The oven dings and Elena smiles as she dashes into the kitchen to pull the cookies out of the oven. After she plates said cookies, Elena takes them into the living room to eat as she watches tv.

...

Elena is woken at two in the morning by strange sounds coming from her living room. Upon realizing it must be an intruder, she pulls the shotgun out from under her bed and silently slips out of her bedroom, gun cocked and loaded. She uses a gun due to her wariness at accidentally killing someone if the catch her off guard. She reaches the living room and spots the figure in the shadows.

"Hands up. The only good thing my dad taught me was how to fire a gun when I was five. So don't try anything."

The figure turns the light on and smirks at Elena, not intimidated. She all but drops her gun in surprise. Standing in her living room is none other than the Riddler himself. Edward Nigma.

Nigma crosses his arms. "Go ahead."

Elena narrows her eyes. As she speaks, a slight accent slips out. "I'm from northern Alabama, born an raised. Trust me, where I'm from, everyone's armed to the teeth. Hell, my neighbors have a room of stuffed animals to make any vegan faint. Stand down and tell me what the hell is going on."

Nigma reluctantly sits down on the couch before speaking up. "Before you so recklessly threatened my well being and solidarity, I woke to find myself in what I assume is your humble abode. Now, if you'd be so kind as to point me downtown, I'll be on my way. Unless you make the idiotic decision to alert the authorities to my apparent release. In that instance, my stay would be much less pleasant."

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "You have no idea how weird this is. Like, impossible weird. Great. Someone's screwing with reality. As far ad the gun goes, it's for your safety, not mine. It's two am and I'm moody. Not to mention jumpy, believe me, this is the safer option."

Elena sighs before setting her gun aside. "I guess I better get you home. Then I can get some sleep." She walks over to Nigma and holds out her hand. "Let's go."

"Where exactly am I?"

"Don't ask questions."

Nigma's eyes widen slightly in excitement. "I assume I'm no longer in the city."

"No questions or I take the gun! I don't want to hurt you but it's two am and I'm pissed."

Nigma glares at Elena before hesitantly taking her hand. The two vanish a moment later.

...

Elena hums to herself as she reads on her tablet. Just as she's about to finish a page, she feels a twinge in the back of her head and sighs.

"I had to complain about being bored."

She sets her tablet aside before closing her eyes and searching for the disturbance. After a minute, she finds it and curses under her breath.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Elena sighs in annoyance before teleporting out of the living room.

...

Elena appears in an all too familiar neighborhood. After she takes a few steps, she feels a wave of nausea as an unseen force warns her. Elena purses her lips in frustration.

"I know I shouldn't be here. But do you want me to maintain control or not?"

The invisible attacks cease and Elena sighs in relief. She resumes walking and looks around.

"I swear if I see Chris...it better just be Joker here."

Elena turns a corner and gets slightly wide eyed upon seeing said clown talking to two teenage boys.

"Son of a bitch...why couldn't it be Harley? I can handle the worlds most forceful matchmaker, not the guy who is the definition of random."

Elena sighs before she makes her way down the sidewalk to the three. As she nears, she picks up bits of the conversation.

"Wow! I can't believe it! A batman movie, shot in Alabama!"

"This is sooo much better than when Mythbusters did that show a few years back!"

"So who are you? Were you on tv or something?"

"I know! He was that guy...from...oh crap, what was it called? You know, the show with that hot chick?"

"The blonde?"

"Hell no. That show sucked. That show with the red head."

Elena cuts them off by stepping between the teens and Joker. An excited grin spreads across her face. "Oh my...I can't believe it! I love you in the comics! You're my favorite character."

One of the boys raises an eyebrow. "You read comics? Loser."

Elena, now somewhat pissed off, turns to the boy and crosses her arms. "You can't claim to be a fan of something, then geek shame the original source material. It makes you look like the biggest jerk in the universe because those movies wouldn't exist without those 'lame' comics. Go kick yourself you ass."

The boy turns around and walks away, with his friend following closely behind. Elena returns her attention to the Joker. "Can I get a picture? I really want to tweet this, no one will believe me!"

Before he can respond, Elena aims her phone's camera at herself, grabs Joker's hand, and is about to teleport them away when he pulls his hand away.

"Another admirer of my work, I'm touched."

Elena purses her lips before making another grab for his hand. He pulls his hand away in time and looks at Elena in growing interest.

"Why the rush? For someone so eager to be near me, you act as though you can't wait to run screaming off a cliff."

Elena forces a smile and unconsciously takes a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just psyched to meet Batman's most infamous foe. You're a legend, besides, you're so cool while he's a total buzzkill."

Joker catches Elena off guard by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and letting out a cackle. "Bats isn't all bad, you know. The loony bin would go mad without him."

"But he's not incarcerated..."

"Not YET. Just wait and see."

With that Elena takes the opportunity to teleport them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris walks into the elevator, portal gun on his right hand with a companion cube attached to the end. The AI that he has come to loathe speaks up.

"Please note that if the weighted companion cube offers helpful advice for the tests, you should ignore it. It is only a side effect of your degrading mental health. Aperture science assures you that the weighted companion cube is merely an inanimate object, and not a sentient life form."

Chris rolls his eyes and pats the side of the cube with his robotic fingers. GLADOS speaks up once more.

"I know what you've done. What are you trying to prove? No matter. You've accomplished nothing in your defiance. You'll never overpower me. My existence is simply far superior to that of a damaged human. Barely even a male. Further defiance will be met with consequences."

The elevator stops and opens revealing test 279. Chris exits the elevator.

"This test is to study the subjects knowledge of stacking, climbing, jumping, button pressing, and avoiding gunfire."

Chris sighs before starting the test. He completes it after a few minutes and picks up the companion cube before proceeding to the exit.

"This is the final test with the weighted companion cube. Please dispose of your companion cube in the incinerator to your left."

Chris glares at a camera in defiance before walking past the incinerator.

"Stop. You will accomplish nothing. You have been given the option of disposing of the weighted companion cube in a humane manor. You monster."

Chris ignores GLADOS and walks through the field. Instantly the cube begins to evaporate. Leaving behind a horrible secret. Chris gets wide eyed and begins to gag at the sight. Once he has recovered, he boards the elevator, now with chills running down his spine.

The elevator ride is is silence until GLADOS speaks up once more. "Well, congratulations. You somehow managed to become even more defiant by becoming overly attached to an inatimate object. I must admit, you are one of only ten subjects idiotic enough to bypass the incinerator completely."

Chris glares at the ceiling.

"Don't act so shocked. Aperture science is a rather large underground facility. There hasn't been any sentient life in quite some time. Where did you think all the employees vanished to? Have you seen any disgusting corpses littering the facility? You're welcome, you ungrateful monster."

...

"You've never heard of Adventure time?!"

Elena sighs from behind her glass prison at Shield. "Dude, it's the best thing ever."

Stark raises an eyebrow. "And I've never heard of it? You're bluffing."

"It's about this post apocalyptic society. the bombs dropped a thousand years ago, killing all life except a small group of humans who went underground, a young vampire, and a man going mad with power. The radiation mutated the humans and the waste created these slime creatures. Several everyday animals and objects such as candy became intelligent and sentient. The show revokes around the last unmutated human and his superpowered dog. It exists in several dimensions but not in this one I guess."

"Huh. Was it a movie?"

"A kids cartoon."

Fury enters the room and Stark leaves.

"We've specially designed your cell. If you attempt to escape, a gas will emit into the cell, you'll be paralyzed."

Elena nods. "Impressive. Are you done? This scerade has been fun and all, but I need to put up my Christmas stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

Elena sighs before teleporting herself to her appartment. She leaves a note attached to the glass. Fury reads it.

"Director Fury, thank you for bringing me to your headquarters. I was curious as to where a certain object might be located. Thanks to some sweet talking to the guard, I was able to find the bare traces of its signature. You really do have the best computers. Well, gtg. You suck, Elena."

...

As Elena puts away her lights and ornaments, she notices a green present behind the tree. She hesitantly approaches it and picks it up. Once sure it's safe, Elena tears into the present within moments. Inside a wooden box is a blue scarf. Elena raises an eyebrow and looks around before wrapping the scarf around her neck.

She searched the debris for a card or signature but finds nothing. So with a shrug, she begins to throw away the remains. But once she picks up the box, she feels some weight to it. So with some searching, Elena discovers a false bottom. She opens it to reveal a small bottle of purple liquid.

Elena shakes her head. "No way, I'm not drinking a wild card of a potion. What if my clothes turn invisible or something? It's like popping a handful of random pills. I may not know what I'm getting but it's probably not good. Damn it, Loki!"

She starts to set the bottle on a nearby table but stops herself. "...What the hell?"

Quickly, to avoid backing out, Elena opens the bottle and downs the liquid in one go. Immediately after, she coughs.

"That tastes like grass and mud."

Elena rushes into the kitchen and fills a glass with water before gulping it down. She sighs in relief and pauses thoughtfully.

"I'm fine. It wasn't anything. I got all worked up over nothing."

Elena lets out a small laugh and shakes her head before returning to the living room to finish cleaning.

"At least I got a cute scarf."

...

Elena casually walks through the door into the movie theatre. She hands her ticket over and gets it torn by an annoyed teenage boy.

"Number three...it's on your ticket. Can you figure it out?"

"Yeah."

The boy lets Elena through. She walks past the concession stand and into the hall of movies. Elena quickly finds her movie and enters. She takes a seat directly in the middle of the mostly empty theatre. As the trailers begin, a girl takes the seat to Elena's right.

"Wendy's girl!"

Elena groans in annoyance. "Quiet. We're in a movie."

"What are the odds?!"

"Oh, I'd say about the same as a zit vanishing and returning every day for five years."

Amanda giggles. "You're funny." Amanda leans in by Elena's ear and sniffs. "What's that perfume?"

Elena shrugs. "I put on a dab of love bitten. I like smelling like applewood."

Amanda shakes her head. "No. That's not it. I like it."

Elena presses her lips together and scoots down a seat as discretely as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena bites her bottom lip in concentration as her fingers rapidly press the buttons on the controller.

"Come on Harley, you deserve better, so why am I losing?"

Elena loses the fight and groans. She takes a moment to stretch then starts the fight again. Halfway through the fight, Elena feels a blade of some kind being pressed against her neck and stiffens.

"Here's what's going to happen. I have some questions. If you lie...it won't end well. Understood?"

Elena purses her lips. "Yes."

"How did I get here?"

"What were you doing before?"

"I was reading in my cell, next thing I know, I'm here. Not that I want to stay incarcerated, but one look out your window makes me doubt I'm in Gotham anymore."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try. I've heard a lot."

"Michelle..."

The blade is pushed closer against Elena's neck. Chance leans in closer.

"Start with the beginning, and end with why we look alike."

...

Chris digs his robotic arm further into the exposed wall, into the various wires until he grabs ahold of what he's looking for.

He grins as GLADOS speaks up.

"You're wasting your time. I may not see you, but I know what you're doing. It won't work. Return to the testing area immediately."

Chris smirks as he pulls a wire out and attaches it to his arm. Over the intercom he hears GLADOS let out a robotic wail. Chris winces at the noise. Once it ends, he focuses and the lights brighten slightly.

...

Chance sips on her glass of water as she casually sits beside Elena on the couch. She nods.

"Makes sense. So...when can we kick his ass?"

Elena looks at Chance slightly wide eyed in surprise. "You hate him too?"

"I've almost died several times since I began my current lifestyle. If anyone...not just someone I know, strapped me down and had my...parts...cut out...while I was awake, I'd strap THEM down, and...play with them for a month or two. All you did was chop his balls off and cut off his arm."

"And his tongue."

Chance snorts. "That's it? You don't want to know what I do for fun."

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "So...out of curiosity...has all that exposure to poison...?"

Chance narrows her eyes. "Toxin. Not poison." She then relaxes slightly. "And...as far as I know, it hasn't done anything. You were exposed."

Elena smiles awkwardly. "Once. A weak dose he said, and I can't die, but I don't want any surprises."

Chance nods and takes a sip of water before speaking. "Side effects may include nausea, vomiting, headache, hyperventilation, sweating, vivid hallucinations, resulting in potential self injury, permernant insanity, and cardiac arrest...oh and it can permanently screw you up if you're pregnant. Like kidney failure."

Elena stares at Chance in slight horror. Chance smiles warmly. "Relax. I usually pick the test subjects. I'm not fond of harming children or the sick. That includes pregnant in my book...just don't tell Dr Crane. He might bring in a little kid to rid me of my 'moral weakness'."

Elena purses her lips. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Chance stares into her glass. "I killed my mother. It wasn't for research or revenge, well at least not on my part. She was the final tie to my past life. My life before Dr Crane." She tightens her grip on the glass. "She wasn't there. Back when I was pathetic. When I was weak. When I panicked at the first sign of trouble. I was used and abused. I was a doormat with panic attacks. She was still getting to me. She made me AFRAID. So when Dr Crane told me what needed to be done, I did as I was told. He knows best."

Elena narrows her eyes. "He manipulated you. He made you kill your own mother. Who does that?! I bet you know what he did too."

"Shut up. Dr Crane has my best interest at heart."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your routine was to warm the beakers by day and warm his bed by night like a common whor..."

Elena is cut off by Chance throwing her glass at Elena's head. Elena makes it vanish just in time and Chance glares at her from her seat.

"I'm his apprentice, not a slut. Got it? That man is a father to me. Call me a skank, but don't forget that I'm always by his side. One day, I'll take over and rule Gotham. I'm not some pathetic little housewife who dedicates my time cleaning and playing house."

Before Elena can respond, both she and Chance are teleported away.

...

When they appear in what seems to be a locker room, both girls look around in confusion. Chance turns to Elena.

"Did you...?"

"No...but I know who did."

Elena grabs Chances hand and attempts to teleport away, only to receive a jolt of pain. She purses her lips in annoyance before sighing. "The only way he could pull that off is by advanced physics and dark magic...I think."

"So now what?"

"We survive until he sends us away."

Chance looks around for a moment before asking. "Is this Arkham?"

Elena is about to disprove Chances theory but stops herself upon carefully looking around the room. "This is familiar. That locker. I've seen it somewhere."

Both girls walk over to a vandalized locker. Elena stares at it before quickly backing away. "Joker blogs."

"What?"

Elena looks around frantically. "As long as it's season..."

The intercom cracks to life and Dr Arkham explains the situation. Elena gulps once the intercom turns off.

"Well, no need to panic, as long as we can make it to the front before the doors lock or they find us."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "Who's working with Arkham?"

Elena runs a hand through her hair and looks away. "It's a different man...but it's Crane. And if this version finds us, we're screwed. But he should be with Harley right now, so I think we'll be fine."

...

Next time...a new Arkham...


	7. Chapter 7

Chance leads the way out of the locker room. She pauses once they walk out the door and groans upon seeing the outside of the door.

"Of course. The MENS locker room. Joy."

Elena smirks and glances down the hallway. "Okay, we need to move fast. Joker is close, and half the asylum is running loose."

"Anyone else I need to watch out for?"

"Arkham is...who knows where. He's delusional and revenge driven. Avoid at all costs. Hush, or rather, Dr Elliot is probably dealing with the removal of Selena's organs in what I assume is some sort of basement. I'll tell you more if I think of it."

Chance nods. "What made Arkham finally snap?"

"Joker took him out on the night from hell, then he blew up his wife."

"Well, that explains a lot. Follow me, and try to keep up."

Chance stealthy runs down the hallway, with Elena barely keeping up. Chance makes a turn and runs down a corridor. After a few minutes Chance stops to let Elena catch her breath. Elena pants for air beside Chance. Chance shakes her head and looks at Elena in annoyance.

"Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

Elena glares at Chance. "We can't all be supervillains."

Chance smirks. "You know, if you did some morning yoga, you'd be able to keep up with yourself. Also after my latest...incident, Dr Crane got me to change my diet. You should..."

"Shut up. I don't need yoga, I can teleport just fine."

"Until your powers short out."

Elena narrows her eyes. "Just get moving."

Chance sighs. "We need to kill time until we go somewhere else, so we go upstairs."

"Why don't we just get out?"

Chance looks Elena over. "Back home, I may be a hunter, but here...I'll be trampled like a scavenger. I've got my sickles. That's it. We go up and avoid he hundreds of rapists and murderers running for the door. We won't last five minutes barely armed."

Elena nods and begins walking towards the elevator. Chance stops her and explains.

"You're a criminal, you are searching for victims, you know your allies are already on the floor, so when you see the elevator go up, what do you do?"

"Shoot first?"

Chance smiles and nods.

Elena then turns and walks to the stairs.

...

Chris rips four wires out of the master control panel and attaches them to his arm. He makes a noise and hears it repeated on the intercom.

...

Chance casually walks ahead of Elena as they go down the hallway of the top floor. Elena glances over to a door to her left.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?"

Chance shakes her head. "Go ahead. I'll find a place where we can wait this out."

"Thanks."

Elena slips into the bathroom while a Chance begins searching for an unlocked room. She eventually stops at a door when she hears voices on the other side. Chance freezes for a moment before she quietly begins backing away. She turns around...and promptly gets a face full of fear toxin.

Chance almost instantly begins to scream. Crane pulls his mask off, smirks as Chance falls to her knees, and he proceeds to step around Chance and walk to the door beside her.

Elena exits the bathroom and immediately runs over to Chance. "What happened?!"

Chance looks up at Elena and winks before she stands up. Chance continues to scream as she leads Elena back to the stairs. Once out of earshot, Chance stops screaming and clears her throat. Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Chance smiles. "That was fun."

"How did you...?"

Elena is cut off as both she and Chance are teleported away.

...

"...Do that?" Elena pauses thoughtfully and examines her new surroundings. "Columbia."

Chance raises an eyebrow. "Bioshock?"

"When do you have time for video games?"

Chance shrugs. "Last time I hung out with Harley."

There's a gunshot that makes both Elena and Chance jump.

"Whore!"

Both girls look down at their clothing and shrug. Elena smirks. "Above the knee can only mean evil."

Chance smirks. "Of coarse. And pants on a woman? Start the witchhunt."

A bullet flies past Elena's head and the two take off running. Elena grabs a bottle of vigor from a table as they run past. Elena examines the label.

"Shock jockey? It'll have to do."

Elena gulps the bottles contents down in one swig. Almost instantly she gasps out in pain as her vision blurs. After a few moments the pain fades and Elena rubs the fingers of her left hand together. There's several small sparks emitting from her fingers. Elena aims her hand behind her at the officers chasing her and fires an electric shock. The officers collapse and both girls stop to catch their breath.

Chance glances at Elena. "Be careful. You know what that crap does to addicts."

Elena nods. "I know. At least we outran those...oh crap."

Chance follows Elena's gaze to find that they have somehow wandered into forbidden territory. Another gunshot sounds and Elena tries to use her newfound ability. Nothing happens.

"Ah vigor, creating mutated addicts and ripping them off for decades."

Elena sighs and instead aims her hand at the officers once more. She and Chance slowly back away only to stop upon reaching the edge of the land mass. Chance looks frantically to Elena.

"Do something!"

"I think I can blast them...but I'm not sure...I've never done this...what if...?"

"Who cares?! Get blasting!"

Elena takes a deep breath and feels a warm sensation in her hand as it begins to glow. It frowns brighter until Elena fires a ball of energy at the officers. The officers are thrown back several feet and knocked unconscious.

Chance runs over and grabs two grabple claws before running back to Elena. She hands over one of the claws.

"Wanna go ziplining? The fun kind?"

Elena smiles excitedly and attaches the claw to her arm. Chance does the same and grabs Elena's hand. Elena takes a deep breath before she gets a running start, Chance beside her, before the two jump off the ledge towards the rails. After a couple of moments it unfortunately becomes clear that they aren't going to make the jump by at least two feet.

As they begin to plummet, Elena grabs onto Chance as they both begin to scream.

"I DON'T WANT TO BREAK ALL MY BONES AND INSIDES!"

"SCREW THAT, I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

...

Next time...Welcome back...


	8. Chapter 8

Elena groans as she regains consciousness. Looking around, she realizes that she's lying on the floor beside Chance in a large empty room. She then quickly presses two fingers to Chances neck for a moment before pulling away satisfied that she's alive as well.

Chance forces herself awake and pushes herself to sit up beside Elena. "Where are we?"

Elena shrugs. "I'm not much of a gamer, but if the weird guy staring at us is any indication, I'd say we're in half-life."

Chance follows Elena's gaze to land on a man in a suit watching them from a window several feet above them. She shudders and glances over at Elena. "Who is he?"

"G-man."

"Why is he staring like a perv?"

"I don't know. But it's probably symbolic and deep."

"So do we just have a staring contest until we leave?"

"I guess."

The two vanish as G-man starts to turn and walk away.

...

Elena stumbles as she and Chance land in a dimly lit room with loud groans coming from all around the outside. Elena runs over to a nearby door and looks in the window. Almost instantly she backs away.

"Well, we're dead."

Chance raises an eyebrow and walks over to the door. "What's wrong?"

Elena grabs Chances arm. "Don't startle the witch."

Chance steps away from the door. "Now what? We're surrounded by the most lethal zombies known to man or plants, trapped by the witch, and weaponless. We're screwed."

Elena grabs Chances hand and concentrates. She forces herself to work through the pain as several jolts race through her. A moment later they find themselves in an old diner. Chance huffs.

"Still here."

"You try staying relaxed while being electrocuted."

Chance smiles as an idea hits her. She runs over to the jukebox against the wall and selects a song. As it begins she returns to grab Elena's hand. "Focus on the music."

Elena smiles and nods to the calm beat. "I love portal music."

"Who doesn't?"

Elena closes her eyes and tries to focus. She winces at the pain coursing through her and forces herself to concentrate. The two disappear after a few moments.

...

Elena groans as she finds herself underground the city. She turns to find Chance picking up a lawn gnome. Elena smiles in excitement.

"Give me that."

Chance hands it over and Elena begins searching the different rooms nearby.

"What're you looking for?"

"If we can get to Aperture, we can get to Chris."

A panel on the wall slides open and Elena sets the gnome inside. After a few moments, a blue portal appears to their right. Elena smiles in excitement and runs through the portal into Aperture.

Elena walks down the hallway and turn to the door. The door slides open and she steps inside a corridor. Chance follows closely behind as they walk to the next door. After a short countdown it opens revealing the first testing chamber. Elena looks to the ceiling and shouts.

"CHRIS!"

Once she gets no response, Elena and Chance work together to solve the room.

In the next room, the puzzle appears on the wall and Elena groans. "How the hell...?"

Chance wordlessly begins working on the puzzle. After a minute, the puzzle is solved. Elena raises and eyebrow and Chance explains.

"It's easier than living with Edward."

...

Chris sighs as he tries to focus on Elena's location. He glances over his shoulder at the blonde girl rubbing his shoulders in a soothing massage and narrows his eyes.

"Do you mind?"

The girl smiles before patting him on his shoulder and leaving the living room in favor of the kitchen.

Chris watches her leave before refocusing his attention on Elena.

...

Elena struggles to catch her breath as both she and Chance land in what appears to be a rather empty bedroom.

"Where the hell are we now?"

Chances face lights up as she looks around. "I think...this is my room. We're at Dr Cranes hideout. Thank you for bringing me home!"

Elena looks around in concern. "I don't think that was me."

Chance shrugs. "Who cares? I'm home! Oh...Dr Crane is going to be royally pissed when he finds out I up and vanished without him. You need to leave before he finds out I'm back."

Elena nods. "Fine. It was nice hanging out with you."

Chance pushes Elena towards the door. "It was fun. Please go."

Elena leaves Chances room before silently crossing the hideout and slipping out an exit. She sneaks past some henchmen and once sure she's safely away, Elena calmly walks down the broken sidewalk of the Narrows. She kicks a pebble as she watches the sun go down.

"Risk another warehouse for the night? With my luck I'd end up in some human fight ring led by Zsasz or get recruited as one of Penguins new whor...assistants."

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "Maybe a hotel would be better."

...

"And I, a proud member of the Vreeland family, am excited to announce the opening of the new ballroom!"

Theres a series of audience members applauding. Elena groans in annoyance as she checks into the hotel a few feet away from the commotion.

"Get to your room before the Vreeland curse returns."

A reporter speaks up in the crowd. "Ms Vreeland! What inspired this addition to your hotel?"

Veronica speaks up. "This hotel stands proud!"

Elena rubs her forehead in annoyance. "Here it comes."

None hear Elena as Veronica continues. "It is a symbol, my competitors were intimidated by the trash of the city, but we stand just outside the...less fortunate part of the city, showing that a bunch of freaks won't get us down!"

Elena forces a smile at the woman at the front desk. "Can't you move any faster?"

The woman gives Elena a dirty look. "Trash in a five star hotel? Paying in cash? I have half a mind to throw you to the streets and call the authorities."

Gunshots followed by screams cause Elena to jump slightly and hide behind the front desk as the woman storms over to one Condiment King. Elena rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Listen sir, your kind are not welcome here. Take your condiments and exit the premises immediately."

Condiment King aims a gun at the woman and squirts mustard onto the front of the woman's dress. The woman cries out.

"This is designer you freak!"

The woman runs off to the bathroom, staring at her dress in horror.

Condiment King strolls over to the group and holds out a large bag. "Hand over your money and jewelry or face the wrath of Condiment King!"

Slowly, one by one, the group reluctantly hands over their valuables in annoyance. Elena stands to slip out the front door, only to be spotted.

"You too, kid."

Elena turns around to face Condiment king. She's caught off guard when he stares at her in pure horror. He backs away from Elena.

"I...heard you were...still in Arkham."

Elena puts two and two together and smirks. "I got bored and left."

"Is...is he here?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Want to find out?"

Condiment King gets wide eyed and drops his bag before dashing past Elena and running out the door to the hotel. Elena kicks the bag towards the group before turning and walking out of the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena hums along to her iPod as she creates a small orb of blue energy in her hand. The brighter it gets, the more the lights in her hotel room flicker. Elena concentrates on a glass of soda across the room and knocks it over with her mind. However, before it spills, she stops the liquid mid air.

She smiles calmly as she makes the liquid dance in the air to the music. There's a sharp jolt in the back of her mind and Elena gets wide eyed in horror, letting the liquid spill.

"Chris...if I see you, I'm going to..."

Elena sighs and pulls out her earbuds before taking a deep breath and focusing. To her surprise, she teleports with no issue.

...

Elena calmly walks down the street in a dimension almost identical to her own. She pauses upon seeing a large crowd made up mostly of young women and news teams. Elena swears under her breath and begins to push her way through the crowd. She all but face palms upon seeing over a hundred people watching Loki intently as they sit on their knees.

"Will you fight me? Or will you obey?"

Elena winces as the crowd pledges obedience to Loki. She sighs.

"Those on my side shall continue on in their peaceful existence, for those who rise against their rightful king, they shall face unknown horrors and punishments beyond your imagination."

Elena teleports across the park to stand beside Loki with her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to come quietly or..."

Loki speaks without turning to face Elena. "An entire realm, most of its mortals loyal subjects upon my arrival. I shall enjoy this realm indeed."

"What makes you think I'm going to...?"

"Foolish midgardians. They destroy their own realm and fight among themselves. Would I truly be unwelcome?"

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "Don't kill anyone. You owe me."

Loki turns to face Elena. "Very well."

"I've got to hunt down Chris...this is temporary."

"I am not short of hearing."

"I'm only doing this because you actually know how to run a country. Hell, you were raised for it. Just don't go overboard."

"Do you not have a murderer to find?"

Elena nods before teleporting back to gotham.

...

Elena calmly walks down the run down sidewalk.

"Okay...you can do this. You chopped off his arm, cut out his tongue, and castrated the guy. You don't fear him, he fears you."

She absently rubs her lower stomach for a moment before crossing her arms.

"If I were a sociopath guilty of Elenacide and attempted murder of...well everyone. I hide out in the city of my favorite characters. Where would I live?"

Elena pauses thoughtfully. "Son of a bitch."

She immediately teleports to Wayne Manor.

Upon arrival, the mansion is empty but has very recently been occupied. She walks over to a still warm cup of hot chocolate and sighs.

"He's been watching me. Why am I not surprised."

Elena explores the mansion further and decides to grab a snack from the kitchen. On her way, she trips on a book shoved under the loveseat and all but face plants. Elena gets back up and raises an eyebrow at the book.

"I may not understand that language, but I know evil when I see it. Well, he had to get the magic some way."

Elena closes her eyes and focuses. After a few moments she vanishes.

...

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. A pipe burst at my house and I haven't had much time to write.

Next time...Chris...


	10. Chapter 10

Elena slowly makes her way down the abandoned street, approaching Chris. When she's a few feet away, she comes to a stop and narrows her eyes at Chris. Chris smiles and speaks in a semi robotic voice without moving his lips.

"It's good to see you, Elena. Healing remarkably well I see."

"No thanks to you. Do you have any idea how much of your mess I've had to clean up?! You almost broke the barriers of reality!"

Chris looks around. "It seems alright to me."

Elena storms over to Chris an slaps him across the face. "You send supervillains to the freakin real world! People died, hell, what am I saying? You don't give a crap if reality reboots itself, do you? You're the one who wanted to destroy it."

Chris faces Elena. "I thought you had begun to come around, but now I see I..."

Chris stops when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He narrows his eyes. "I told you to wait in the car."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

In response, a blond haired girl hops over to Chris's side.

Chris motions towards the girl. "Elena, this is Wendy. She..."

Wendy then reaches up and kisses Chris on the cheek.

Chris sighs. "She threatened me into letting her crash at my place."

Elena smirks. "Threatened you?"

Wendy sniffs the air and sighs blissfully.

Chris elaborates. "Shes a witch, it's a long story. But she can cook and give amazing back rubs. So, she's okay."

Elena nods awkwardly. "Okay, so, can we get back to our conversation?"

Chris ignores Wendy as she starts sniffing his hair. "Right. So, here are my terms. Come back to me and I won't have to rip reality wide open."

Elena watches in disgust as Wendy licks Chris's neck before looking at Elena. Wendy smiles mischievously.

Elena looks away from her and instead focuses on Chris.

"I'm not joining you. Go ahead, do your worst. You'll destroy yourself along with it."

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but get out of our city before I blast your asses into Bludhaven!"

All three heads turn to face a small army made up of several famous residents of Arkham asylum. Elena rolls her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Harley Quinn, holding what appears to be a bazuka, steps to the front.

"Thanks to you three, we've been disappearing left and right! Mistah J went missin two weeks ago!"

Query and Echo step forward, each with a machine gun. "And Edward!"

Selena Kyle steps forward. "And Batman."

There's a moment of silence before Harley turns to Selena. "Kitty, I'm not trying to be mean, but nobody cares."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "I didn't send..."

Chris is interrupted by a shadowy figure landing to his far right. "...Batman."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "I sent Nigma back."

Chris smiles awkwardly. "I sent him away again. Him and the others."

Elena runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "What the hell did you do?!"

Hush appears on the other side of the street with a gun in each hand. Half of the rogues groan in annoyance.

Echo glares at Hush. "Why don't you go back to whatever hell you came from?!"

Harley points her bazuka at Hush. "You manipulative..."

Selena snaps her whip against the ground. "Organ stealing..."

Elena rests her hands on her hips. "Son of a bitch. You ripped out my lady parts! Do you have any idea...?"

Hush turns to Elena. "Tremendously. It would have caused you unimaginable agony. I'm amazed you're lucid."

Elena sighs in annoyance. "We're off track."

Chris glances at Wendy. "It was her idea."

"Does she even talk?"

Chris nods. "Only to me. Apparently I'm special."

Elena raises an eyebrow as Wendy starts to lick Chris's neck. "Well...I'm not going to interfere with your life. Just fix everything and I'll leave you alone."

Chris looks at Elena pleadingly. "But I need you."

Elena motions to Wendy. "Says the guy with a girl sucking on his neck."

Harley chips in from down the street. "Ooh, a love triangle. I told you this would be worth the trip."

Elena turns to Harley with narrowed eyes. "Harley, you're awesome, but I'm not in love with this...guy."

"Then why are you jealous?"

Elena huffs. "I'm not jealous. This delusional stalker mutilated me!"

Harley sing songs. "Sounds like love to me."

Elena face palms. "I hate the very fiber of his being. Not to mention he tricked me into selfcest."

Harley raises an eyebrow. "What the heck is that?"

"He's technically...me."

Harley nods in realization. "Like Red's babies? Okay...that's weird."

Chris makes a sound of annoyance. "Back to our conversation."

Elena nods. "Right. So anyway..."

There's a flash of blue and everyone turns to see Superman floating beside Batman. Everyone groans. Superman crosses his arms.

"What's going on here?"

Elena absently waves her hand. "I've got this covered."

"It doesn't look that way."

Chris narrows his eyes at Superman. "I can't stand you. Go away, you're not needed."

"What have I done?"

"You'd sell out your 'friends' for the government in a heartbeat."

Superman looks at Chris shocked. "I would never..."

"In our dimension, you did."

Elena adds. "Three times."

Chris also adds. "Four if you count the cartoon."

The sound of blades scraping against each other catches Elena's attention. She turns around to face Chance, a sickle in each hand.

Chance glares at Elena. "When I got back, I was all ready to see Dr Crane, hell, I would have welcomed Scarecrow after last night. Imagine my surprise when this bastard..."

Chance points at Chris. "Had sent him away. I'm ready to haul ass until you bring him back."

Elena face palms. "Am I the only one who's lost right now?"

Chris shrugs. "I've been winging it for the last ten minutes."

Elena calls out and raises her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "ATTENTION! HERE'S WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! BATMAN WILL ROUND UP THE ROUGES, sorry guys. SUPERMAN WILL GO HOME! CHANCE WILL CALM DOWN. AND CHRIS WILL BRING EVERYONE BACK, MIND HIS OWN DAMN BUSINESS, AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GOT IT?!"

Everyone nods except the villains. Query readies her gun. "Screw that. I'm not going back to Blackgate."

Elena narrows her eyes at Chris until he teleports away with Wendy. Then she disarms the villains with a flick of the wrist. Once satisfied, Elena teleports away.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena absently plays her game as she sits on the couch in her living room. She hums as she punches a thug in the game. Suddenly, her app argument door slams open. She sets the controller down and stands to face the intruders, now aiming several large guns at her.

Elena frowns. "Now what?"

An agent speaks up. "Elena Claire Hillsmith, you are under arrest."

"For what?"

"Murder."

"I never killed anyone."

"Mutilation."

"That agent was a douche."

"Escaping SHIELD custody."

Elena purses her lips. "I see." She frowns and is about to teleport away when she hears a click from behind her. An agent had secured a collar around her neck.

Theres a shock and Elena loses consciousness.

...

Elena bangs her fist against the wall beside her small bed in boredom. She sighs and sits against the wall thoughtfully before taking a deep breath and letting out a piercing scream. The sound echoes through the large cell and empty corridor. There's no response and Elena slams her fist against the bed in frustration.

...

Elena narrows her eyes as Fury approaches the glass cell.

"I call cruel and unusual punishment. Even Loki was offered magazines."

"I'm here to make a deal."

"Not interested."

"If you agree to help humanity, you may leave this cell."

"Define 'help'."

"Stark believes he can use your abilities as a power source."

Elena purses her lips. "Fine. But I want lunch. I haven't eaten in a week."

...

Elena hums as she sits on a metal table watching Stark work across his lab.

"Is it ready yet?"

Stark walks over to Elena and sets a complicated looking machine on the table beside her.

"Give me your arm."

Elena crosses her arms. "And get electrocuted? Hell no. Take this collar off."

"I don't have enough time to..." He pauses thoughtfully before grabbing a screwdriver and stepping behind Elena.

Theres a mechanical noise before Stark returns to stand in front of Elena. He reaches for her hand and she pulls away.

"It's off."

Elena smiles in relief before reaching her hand out...and vanishing before he can grab it.

...

Elena growls in anger and frustration as she accidentally jabs herself with a screwdriver as she struggles to remove the collar. She tosses the screwdriver to the floor and makes an electric handsaw appear in her hand. She moved the saw by her neck and pauses before tsking at the power tool.

"Not even YOLO could justify that."

Elena makes the saw vanish and she purses her lips thoughtfully before teleporting to Chance.

...

Chance hums softly to herself as she picks up a scalpel. The man strapped to a chair in the middle of the room squirms in fear.

"I told you, I don't know!"

Chance raises an eyebrow. "So you don't remember hiring Dr Crane to take care of your... Ex wife? You don't remember avoiding our calls? Then attempting to flee the country with the money you promised him? Convenient amnesia."

"Please!"

"Beg all you want, I've heard worse."

Elena appears beside Chance out of thin air. Chance looks at her in surprise and sets down the scalpel.

"What now?"

"I have this..." Elena notices the man in the room and raises an eyebrow.

Chance sighs in annoyance. "I'm in the middle of an interrogation."

"I need Riddler or someone to get this collar off. Can you convince him to do it?"

"We aren't on the best of terms. You're on your own."

"What did he do that was so bad? He's the Riddler."

Chance crosses her arms. "He stabbed me in the back."

"So?"

"Literally. Now leave."

Elena sighs and teleports away.

...

"So...I need help. And no, I'm not crazy. I'm busy and if you won't do it, please tell me now so I don't waste your time."

Elena crosses her arms as she patiently waits for the man on the large screen to respond.

"Why should I assist a simpleton imposter such as you?"

"Look, Mr Nigma, I don't know what beef you have with Michelle, but I'm not her. We share similar interests and beliefs, but I didn't grow up like her. Mostly due to the whole murdering sadist thing."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Honestly? If you don't help me I'll have to go to Tetch. And I sure as hell don't want to go to Tetch. Plus I'm pretty good at Riddles and I'm a younger, sound minded clone of Michelle."

Theres a click and a door beside the screen opens.

"Don't touch anything."

Elena smiles and crosses the room to walk through the door.

...

"Is the blindfold necessary?"

Nigma sighs. "Michelle always asked the same thing. The answer remains, yes it is."

"Can you get it off?"

Nigma loosens a screw. "Easily. Although I am curious as to how you've acquired technology that ceases to exist."

"I told you I was from another dimension. Now do you believe me?"

"Perhaps. If indeed you're telling the truth, how did you acquire this device?"

Elena shrugs. "I told you. Another dimension."

"I didn't ask where. I asked how you obtained this weapon."

"A shady government agency kidnapped me because they were threatened of my powers. This helped them keep me under con..."

Theres a mechanical beep and Elena gulps before finishing. "...trol."

Nigma places his tools down before removing Elena's blindfold. He walks over to stand in front of Elena. "For the time being you can stay with the girls. Unless you'd prefer to sleep in my room."

Elena smirks. "You can't be serious."

"In time you'll adjust."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Naturally, you'll fight this new lifestyle, but you'll grow to appreciate this. If there are others such as you're ex, its only a matter of time before one come for you, and Michelle. I'm not letting you leave."


End file.
